Of Office Desks And Sibling Rivalry
by Ilkar
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke is jealous of the amount of time Itachi gets to spend with Naruto and so in true Uchiha style he makes things obvious. Naruto is his and everyone better remember it. Brotherly rivalry/ jealousy/ inferiority complexes. And a desk.


Ok I have no excuse for this. It is nothing but smut really. Basically I wanted to play around with the strength of the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. And the way in which they would rely on each other in different ways. This story focuses on the physical side of their relationship …enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

**Summary:** SasuNaru. Sasuke is jealous of the amount of time Itachi gets to spend with Naruto and so in true Uchiha style he makes things obvious. Naruto is his and everyone better remember it. Brotherly rivalry/ jealousy/ inferiority complexes. And a desk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the shows characters. But I do own Itachi's desk…

**Warning:** Smut. Not particularly suitable for anyone under 18. LEMON and very lemony lemon at that. Not graphic just ridiculously long.

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the lines. Ignore them. I'm just too tired to fix it right now. They might not be there. I might just be going crazy.

**Of Office Desks And Sibling Rivalry**

"Mr. Uzamaki?" came a quiet voice, as a pink haired girl knocked on the open office door and walked slowly in.

She walked into the room, stood before the desk and looked down at the mass of spiky hair. "Sakura I told you to call me Naruto. I'm not old yet." Came the carefree voice of the blonde male behind the surprisingly tidy desk.

"Oh. Ok I guess. I just didn't want to upset anyone." The girl replied slowly.

The blonde grinned up at her. "Do I look like the kind of guy that would get upset about something like that?"

"No, not really." She said looking at her feet.

"Exactly. It's not like I'm an Uchiha." The blonde said triumphantly.

"At least not yet." Sakura laughed causing a horrified expression to cover the blonde's features.

"God. I think my life just flashed before my eyes... Could you imagine that?" Naruto gave a shudder.

"Don't get me wrong, me and the teme are...umm good." Naruto began, blue eyes flicking up to see the girls expression. "But God. Itachi. I know he's my boss and everything but I'm not sure I could stomach seeing him outside of work too. Like at Christmas and stuff. It would be way too much."

Sakura giggled nervously as Naruto spaced out slightly. Blinking in a somewhat dumb way, Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura and looked the girl up and down approvingly. As the laughter died in her throat and a bright blush stained her cheeks, flushed from the look she was receiving, Naruto's face split in to the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen.

"So. Sakura. What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto mused as his eyes dropped to the paper in front of him as he finished signing the documents.

Still a little embarrassed by Naruto's prank, Sakura breathed slowly before replying.

"Oh...actually it's about Mr.Uchiha." Naruto pulled a face. "He wants to see you right away."

"Ok but I thought he was away on business this afternoon?" Naruto said as brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Sakura shrugged. "He said it was urgent."

"Alrighty then." Naruto said as he pulled himself out of his spinning office chair. "Guess I should go and see Mr. Uchiha then shouldn't I." And with a wink that left Sakura blushing, again, he was gone.

Naruto knocked loudly on the polished surface of Itachi's office door, ignoring the wince of the receptionist that sat close by.

"Mr. Uchiha told me to let you straight in." She said. Naruto thanked her, grinned and walked into the large room.

Walking through the familiar office, Naruto saw with annoyance that Itachi wasn't even looking at him. Instead he was sitting looking out of the window behind his large, glass desk.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Naruto said confidently as he waited patiently on the other side of the desk.

"Hn."

Naruto frowned in confusion when Itachi made that noise. He never made that noise. The only person that made that noise was...

"Sir? Are you alright?" Naruto asked cautiously as the silence dragged on.

"No not really. I'm bothered by this relationship between you and my brother." Came the smooth, velvety Uchiha voice.

"What? You're joking right?" Came the loud, whiny Uzamaki voice.

"Don't interrupt me Uzamaki." The raven snapped.

Naruto grit his teeth but didn't reply. "Good boy. I've noticed this before, but at this mornings meeting, it hit me just how much my wonderful brother looks at you. How he listens when you talk but proceeds to ignore me. And how you look at him like he's some sort of God."

"Excuse me? You've got no right to talk-" Naruto began indignantly, only to be interrupted by the Uchiha.

"I told you not to interrupt me. Let me tell you dobe, he is not a God. He's a manipulative, twisted, little..."

"Sasuke?"

The room was silent for a few seconds before the office chair turned round revealing that it was indeed Sasuke and not Itachi torturing the younger blonde.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked.

"Shit Sasuke. You scared the life out of me. I thought Itachi was going to fire me or something." Naruto cried dramatically, leaning on the desk for support.

"No dobe. Just me. The other Uchiha." Sasuke muttered bitterly.

"What? Why are you all pissy? What's Itachi done to you this time?" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but ignored the comment and Naruto grinned sheepishly in response, rubbing the back of his head childishly.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto who, this time, didn't smile. Not even when Sasuke placed his hands on his hips and squeezed them playfully. "I like it when you call me Sir." Sasuke said eventually.

"Well don't get used to it bastard." Naruto snapped, as he turned his face away from Sasuke, who chuckled lightly at how cute Naruto was.

"But Naruto, you call Itachi Sir." Sasuke said coyly, with a slightly disturbing look on his face.

"That's because he's my boss." Naruto said impatiently. God he was fed up with this brotherly rivalry thing the Uchiha's had going on.

"That's all he better ever be." Sasuke said, his voice harder than before.

Naruto didn't even bother to answer he just rolled his eyes at the possessive display.

"Naruto."

"What Sasuke? He's my boss. That's all. I'm not having a passionate affair when you're not looking." The blonde cried frustratedly.

"You know he would if he could." Sasuke stated, as if it were fact.

"Sasuke, for God's sake, why is that? So he could mess up your life? Or just to piss you off?" Naruto ranted, waving his arms around wildly.

"No. Because it's you."

"Well it's not my fault you and your brother have issues ...Oh." Came the dumb reply.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk as he moved closer to Naruto, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys waist.

"Yeah well you're a bastard." Naruto said as he continued to turn his face away from the Uchiha. Sasuke merely smiled and leant in to kiss Naruto's jaw.

Now, Naruto Uzamaki prided himself on being the number one person at surprising people but that still didn't stop his eyes from opening wide as Sasuke's smirking mouth made contact with his skin.

He was never prepared for the feeling of Sasuke, even if it was a simple kiss on the cheek.

Stepping forward into Naruto's personal space, the Uchiha moved his mouth lower to kiss the heated skin of the blonde's neck, rubbing his nose gently against the beating pulse.

Naruto tried to ignore Sasuke and the way he was pressing his body up against his own. But it was difficult when Sasuke's hands were everywhere at once.

He was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate and was fighting his body as it ached to respond to Sasuke's advances. Blinking suddenly Naruto realised that Sasuke was talking and so clenching his fists, to stop himself from touching the bastard, Naruto focused on the quiet words.

"-You kept looking at Itachi all morning dobe, what was I supposed to think?" Sasuke said as he shifted against Naruto's rigid body.

"Maybe that's because I have a job to do." Naruto said defiantly.

"Hn." Sasuke moved against him again.

"Or maybe because I was distracted by you and the only way I could concentrate was to look at Itachi." Naruto rushed out, Sasuke really shouldn't be allowed to do that with his hands.

"So I distracted you? How come?" Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear.

The blonde could feel the others smirk brush the sensitive skin and annoyed, tried to keep his voice from displaying how much he secretly enjoyed it. "You know why and you're so vain it hurts. I'm not going to tell you, your head will only get painfully big."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke laughed, his breath rustling the blonde spikes that fell over his ear. "Come on Naruto, tell me." Sasuke said lowly before he flicked his tongue along the shell of Naruto's ear. "I'll tell you."

"You'll tell me what? Why you're such a prick?"

"No."

"Well you are." The blonde replied angrily.

"So you keep telling me idiot."

"Sasuke. We shouldn't be doing be doing this." Naruto tried to reason but Sasuke didn't listen. He knew Naruto was strong enough to stop him if he really wanted to. He wasn't, ergo he didn't really want to stop.

Instead he proceeded to undo another one of Naruto's shirt buttons, exposing another bit of smooth honey coloured skin.

Dipping his head, Sasuke kissed the skin lightly. Brushing his lips against the warm chest pressed against his, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and brought his mouth to Naruto's collarbone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed urgently as the dark haired teen untucked his shirt and ran a cool hand up his side. "We really shouldn't be doing this. What if someone comes in? I'll get fired!"

"Hn." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's neck. He wasn't really listening anymore. Not that he was really paying attention before but that wasn't the point.

"What! You did not just say 'Hn'! You prick, it's my job! And a good one at that! Unlike you, rich boy, I can't afford to just throw away a perfectly go-"

"Ok." The Uchiha sighed out as he moved to kiss Naruto properly for the first time that afternoon. But Naruto was having none of it.

"Sasuke I fucking hate you. You're not even listening to me are you!" Naruto cried heatedly as he pushed the other off him, turned and walked angrily towards the door.

Sasuke looked momentarily shocked by the blonde's outburst but quick as a flash he was at the door standing behind Naruto with his hand on the door, effectively blocking the dobe's exit. "Naruto. Come on. I am listening."

"Why are you even in here? Itachi will kill you if he finds out." Naruto growled at the door.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the younger teen and sneered down his nose at the blonde. "Are you going to tell him?" Naruto turned round, glaring heatedly at the Uchiha. "Well then he's not going to find out is he? Idiot." Sasuke said, voice softer than before.

"I'm not an idiot baka!" Naruto retorted, scowling at the Uchiha who merely smiled and muttered a quiet, "I know."

Sasuke stepped forward towards Naruto who thankfully didn't move away. Tentatively he placed a hand on Naruto's hip and gently moved his fingers against the black material.

"So why are you here?" Naruto sighed as he leant against the thick, wooden office door.

"Because you're here." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid. You saw me this morning."

"Yeah well you were with Itachi weren't you so it doesn't count." Sasuke pouted. Like a small child that didn't want to share but was forced to and couldn't understand why the world was so mean to him.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed wickedly and he leant up against Sasuke draping his arms round his neck. Grinning at the small noise that escaped the Uchiha's throat Naruto began to play with Sasuke's hair.

"Why doesn't it count Sasuke?" Naruto purred coyly "Were you jealous?"

Sasuke didn't answer but slid his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him just a little bit closer.

"Come on Suke you can tell me..."

"What if I was idiot." Sasuke replied curtly, a sulking tone just tainting the smooth voice resulting in a blinding grin from Naruto. Sure it wasn't a yes but it was all he was going to get.

Still grinning, Naruto reached behind him and the frown that appeared on Sasuke's pale forehead vanished as the metallic sound of the door being locked echoed through the room.

"Now no-one can get in." he said proudly. Sasuke smirked down at him as he brought their faces close together.

"Not unless they've got a key dobe." He murmured, amusement lacing his voice as Naruto opened his mouth to respond only to find that Sasuke had already kissed him and pulled away.

Blinking at the brief feeling, Naruto frowned at Sasuke and pouted silently asking him the equivalent of 'What the fuck?'. Noticing this Sasuke leant back in so quickly that Naruto's head banged loudly on the office door. Again Sasuke pulled away, this time in barely masked concern. "Sorry. You al-"

"Shut up." Came the impatient response as Naruto harshly pulled Sasuke's mouth back down to his.

A moan escaped the blonde's throat as Sasuke bit gently on his bottom lip, only to pull back and breath all over the wet skin, sending tingles down the back of Naruto's neck.

Naruto frowned impatiently and opened clear blue eyes to look at the Uchiha, hovering less than an inch from his face. His eyes immediately locked with the onyx pair of his slightly taller boyfriend before they flickered to Sasuke's smirking mouth. Pouting slightly as Sasuke still didn't move, Naruto leant up towards the smooth lips wondering why, if Sasuke had made so much effort to lure him here, it was him making all the effort now.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as Naruto moved to kiss him again. How he loved making his little dobe frown and pout like a kid that couldn't have his own way! As Naruto moved closer Sasuke leant backwards, successfully keeping a gap between them. Naruto hated it when he did this but it always made Naruto want him that little bit more. And for that Sasuke could deal with the insults.

"Teme stop moving away from me!" he whined loudly, making the smirk on Sasuke's face that much bigger.

"Why Naruto? I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this here." Came the irritatingly smug voice.

"Stupid bastard. Why are you so damn difficult?" Naruto muttered.

"Because I have to deal with you Naru-"

Naruto was get frustrated by Sasuke's constant teasing and jokey put downs.

"Sasuke stop pissing about! If you don't do something I'm gonna have to call Itachi and get him to finish the job!"

Silence greeted the outburst and Naruto felt a feeling of cold dread creep up his spine as Sasuke stopped moving completely. Slowly he raised his head and looked at the Uchiha before him.

The look Sasuke gave him was enough to spoil the moment and Naruto fully anticipated the sudden shove he received.

Wincing slightly when his back hit the door harshly, Naruto tried to grab at Sasuke as he retreated to the other side of the room to collect the briefcase he'd left by the office chair.

"Sasuke. Stop. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I just…" he struggled to find the words when Sasuke's cold dark eyes met his from across the room. He hated that expression, it made him want to shrivel up and die.

Still not saying anything Sasuke merely glanced at the shorter man in front of him and struggled desperately to keep his face expressionless.

How dare he say that! Itachi was his brother for Gods sake! It was sick to even think of his brother… _ touching _Naruto. Sasuke would kill him first.

Bloody Itachi.

To say that Sasuke was pissed would be and understatement and deep down Naruto knew it was more than just anger. Damn him and his stupid loud mouth!

He approached Sasuke warily, taking small, slow steps, like a game keeper approaching a wild animal. Hands held out in front of him, he would have laughed if it weren't so serious.

"Suke. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that, right? Don't get pissed. Please."

Sasuke scowled fractionally and coldly spoke at Naruto, not to him. At him. "I'm not pissed Uzamaki."

"K…" Naruto said uneasily. "You sure?"

Sasuke looked away and picked his jacket up of the back of the chair. "Hn. I'll see you later."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke still didn't look up. "But what ab-"

"WHAT NARUTO?! WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'M GOING ALRIGHT SO YOU CAN GO AND CALL MY FUCKING BROTHER!"

Naruto stood and blinked at the outburst. He could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off Sasuke as he stood and glared unseeingly.

Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke had just shouted at him with pure anger and was now staring at him with cold hatred.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to say sorry and wrap his arms around him and press hot kisses all over his face.

But he knew neither were possible. It was his stupidity in a moment of mindlessness that had made Sasuke shout at him so he had no one else to blame. 'Except maybe Itachi.' He thought bitterly.

Naruto walked up towards Sasuke, who immediately tried to leave the room. But Naruto grabbed him and pushed him roughly when he tried to escape.

"Fuck off Naruto." Sasuke seethed as his hip made sharp contact with the edge of the desk.

"No bastard. Not 'til you listen to me." Sasuke did nothing but breath heavily out of his nose and so Naruto continued. "Look, I didn't mean it. Not like you seem to think I did anyway. I was joking, you weren't paying me any attention!"

"It's not my fault you don't think before you talk such shit." Sasuke replied bluntly.

Naruto frowned, but didn't argue. "I know."

Sasuke didn't reply and Naruto blushed slightly under the powerful gaze that continued to fall on him.

"At least I know now that Itachi-"Naruto hit Sasuke's shoulder as he stiffened at the name, "is a no go zone."

"You should have already known that dobe."

Naruto smiled. "At least you're not calling me Uzamaki anymore." He said quietly, eyes dropping to his own chest, seeing his partially removed shirt.

Silence rang out through the large workspace as Naruto nervously fidgeted with the little buttons that lined his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"I know. But I am." The blonde continued and reached out a hand to press against Sasuke's arm. Gripping hard Naruto ran his hand down to Sasuke's and intertwined his fingers with the raven's.

Using his attachment to Sasuke, Naruto pulled himself closer without ever looking up.

Noticing how sorry the blonde was and reluctantly admitting, to himself only of course, that maybe his reaction was a little over the top, Sasuke decided that he needed to make amends. Not that it would prove difficult. Naruto's shirt was practically hanging off him anyway.

Sasuke raised a hand and brushed his fingers along Naruto's hairline very very slowly. Blue eyes flickered up and as his hand moved lower down his boyfriends face Sasuke let himself smile.

"I'm sorry I went all Uchiha on you." He whispered and was rewarded when Naruto laughed.

"You went Uzamaki Sasuke. Not Uchiha." He murmured as he buried his face in Sasuke's chest, hugging the other tightly.

Then suddenly Naruto let out a very unmanly squeak as he was hoisted up onto the edge of the glass desk.

"SASUKE! What are you doing?!" he shrieked as the raven began to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt.

"Being rash and spontaneous."

"I can see that but why does it have to be in a place that can loose me my job?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

"More fun for you you mean. You sick twisted ba-" The rest of Naruto's rant was drowned out as the taller of the two silenced the louder of the two by kissing him without warning.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and looked down at Itachi's magnificent desk, his usual expressionless face displaying a look of pure wickedness as the tanned body splayed out against the cool glass.

God why had they not done this here before? Just knowing that Itachi had sat here going about his daily business made the forbidden act that much more exciting.

"Nhhh Sasuke... What are you doing?" Naruto grumbled, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Nothing dobe." Sasuke replied as he ran a hand up Naruto's bare stomach only to lightly scratch back down the taught skin until his hand was stopped by the rim of Naruto's work trousers.

"Well...do something then." Naruto replied, as he tried and failed to stop his body reacting to Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke lifted his eyes from Naruto's stomach to the blonde's eyes and smirked sexily.

"And what," he began, placing his hands on Naruto's knees, pushing them apart. "Would you like me to do?" As he spoke he stepped forward so that his thighs were pressed up against the glass and his hips fitted snugly in between Naruto's legs.

Naruto laughed out loud at Sasuke's choice of words. Even if it did turn him on he still found it funny when such an apparently emotionless person said such things. Keeping his eye contact with Sasuke, Naruto sat up, causing his stomach muscles to tense and Sasuke's eyes to travel south.

Pressing his hands against Sasuke's hard chest, black eyes fluttered closed and the blonde undid the buttons of the expensive shirt and quickly pulled the material away and dropped it carelessly on the floor. Staring at the pale skin before him, Naruto brushed his fingers across it gently, enjoying the sound of Sasuke trying to control his breathing.

Looking up into the relaxed pale face he wiggled forward and pressed his upper body flush against Sasuke's, tightening his legs as he did so.

Sasuke's eyes snapped immediately to his and tilting his head, Naruto muttered, "I want you to kiss me."

Sasuke smirked and complied with the request immediately. Gently his lips met Naruto's and softly he moved his mouth against Naruto's pouty little one. Beneath his ministrations he felt the blonde melt and mould completely against his own body.

Sasuke let out a mental sigh of relief, right now he needed Naruto to comply.

Needed to assert his dominance over the slightly younger male.

Sure, he liked it when Naruto took charge and made him loose his own control. The thrill of Naruto taking complete dominance over him made his toes curl in pleasure and sometimes the need to loose control was too overwhelming. It proved how much he trusted the blonde. But right now he _needed _Naruto to simply be his.

And his alone.

Itachi bothered Sasuke more than he let on and always had. Just the thought of his brother and Naruto staying up late cooped up in Itachi's office was enough to drive the younger Uchiha insane.

Jealously was a bitch.

"Naruto," he whispered, looking into wide blue eyes. He pressed his forehead up against the tanned one in front of him and knew Naruto could feel the urgency of his touch.

Sasuke didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to have to tell Naruto that he was this insecure. He knew that Naruto knew. Naruto knew that Sasuke knew. But he understood that Sasuke really didn't want to talk about it.

The feeling of being intimidated by your own brother was bad enough. He didn't want to voice the feeling as well. He would not give his brother the satisfaction of knowing that he could have this type of hold over his little brother.

Being the youngest was also a bitch.

But then Sasuke felt urgent hands fumbling with the buckle on his belt and looking up he saw Naruto's face screwed up in concentration, hands making quick work of the leather accessory.

As Naruto moved onto the zip of the trousers, Sasuke felt the blonde kick off his own shoes and slid his hands into the dark material of Sasuke's boxers.

Breathing deeply as Naruto's fingers brushed his erection, Sasuke clenched his fingers over the blonde's knees pushing himself closer to the heat of Naruto's hand.

Sasuke breathed sharply and gripped Naruto's hips, jerking them forward so that the blonde's hand was caught between their bodies. He could feel Naruto squirming, trying to get to rid of their clothes and as a small smile pressed into his neck and he felt a chill from the air-conditioned room he knew the blonde had succeeded.

Stepping back, he took the blonde's hands and pushed him backwards until he was laid flat on the desk, not missing the slight gasp as warm skin touched the cold surface.

Sasuke kissed the hand he still held and undid the blonde's trousers with the other, sliding down the material slowly knowing that Naruto was watching him doing so.

Dropping the garment unceremoniously onto the floor Sasuke was back, body flush with Naruto's. Hands fumbling and touching and teasing everything he could reach.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of Itachi's office and gasped shallowly, blunt fingernails scratching helplessly at the smooth glass beneath him. The things Sasuke was doing to him… Naruto couldn't think. He couldn't even breathe.

"Ahh…" he stuttered out as his body arched towards Sasuke once again.

He felt Sasuke lower himself over the edge of the table, pressing his warm body against Naruto's stomach and a pale arm wrapped around his waist lifting him firmly.

Arching at the contact Naruto heard a soft moan above him and opening his eyes saw Sasuke watching him, almost attentively. Taking in every sound, every expression.

Sasuke's fingers moved gently against Naruto's back, as the taller boy thrust into him slowly. The blonde gripped onto Sasuke's arm suddenly as he felt the Uchiha move more deeply than before.

He cried out in ecstasy as Sasuke moved again, and his head fell back in complete submission.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped gently as he watched Naruto's eyes stare blindly up at the ceiling again, mouth open.

But Naruto barely heard him.

Right now there was nothing but the feeling of him and Sasuke. The world could end and he wouldn't know.

Nothing existed except Sasuke and the mind blowing feelings he was causing to race through his body.

Sasuke was in complete control.

Sasuke owned him.

Although Naruto wasn't naturally submissive, he knew that this was what Sasuke needed. He knew his boyfriend needed to feel in control in situations like these because Itachi controlled so much of his life already.

And although sometimes it made him feel extremely feminine, Naruto was willing to give himself to Sasuke, completely and utterly in every sense of the word.

He could kick his ass later.

But right now, the feeling was simply too good to fight.

The feeling may have been good but the pace was killing him, Sasuke was going so slowly. So gorgeously, frustratingly, slowly.

So slowly that Naruto felt like he was burning up and every time Sasuke touched his skin he shivered as an icy heat raced up his spine.

It had never felt like this before. Sasuke had never been this deep, Naruto had never been so full. So utterly complete...

"Ahhh Sa… Oh God!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke pushed back in with a particularly hard thrust. Naruto felt his toes curl in sheer pleasure.

With a huge effort Naruto lifted his head to look at the boy that was causing such amazing feelings to race through his body. Clenching his stomach muscles he sat up a little bit further and almost winced at the combined feeling of Sasuke within him and the friction against his cock.

Sasuke's arm was still wrapped around his waist, while his other was keeping him propped up above him and as Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, the blonde felt the arm tighten protectively.

It was the small gestures like this, right in the middle of mind blowing sex that made Naruto feel the most loved. Yes, Sasuke was possessive and sometimes very closed off but he always took the time to show Naruto how much he meant to him. How much he needed him.

"Suke…" Naruto whispered out into the thick hot air of the office. "I love you."

Sasuke raised his eyes, dragging them slowly up the sweating body beneath him.

He took in the flushed cheeks, the panting mouth, the tousled hair but it was the eyes, the bottomless needy blue eyes that held him captivated and he felt a rush that had nothing to do with lust.

Leaning over so that his mouth brushed the side of Naruto's face Sasuke breathed out "I know Naruto." Pushing the shaking body down towards the desk once more, Sasuke moaned as Naruto's fingers slid into his hair.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said again as the Uchiha kissed his neck repeatedly. "I…need-" he paused as Sasuke pulled his hips roughly towards his own pale ones. "Nhhh! God Sasuke…"

Naruto slid one of his hands down Sasuke's tense back and grabbed harshly at his ass. "Please. I need you to go faster. I-I can't take it anymore. P-please."

Sasuke's arms shook slightly as he listened to Naruto pant out almost incoherent sentences and not even the Uchiha pride could keep the deep moan from escaping as his innocent little blonde dug his nails into porcelain skin.

So continuing to caress the feverish skin on Naruto's neck, Sasuke began to thrust more quickly. But as soon as he started he realised that he would not be able maintain the pace.

Not with his body as over sensitized as it was. Not with the feel of Naruto underneath him. Not with the erotic sounds that were escaping Naruto's mouth every time he thrust back in.

As Sasuke began to speed up, Naruto began to get louder as the heat between them became too much for him.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Naruto panted when he felt a hot tightness spike in the pit of his stomach.

"Shhhhh." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, praying that the blonde listened. If someone stopped them now… well they wouldn't be able to but he still didn't want other people bursting in on them.

Naruto tried to stop calling out, half lidded blue eyes gazed up at his boyfriend and Naruto bit his bottom lip harshly at the sight. A light blush stained the pale man's cheeks, his hair had come ungelled and was all messed up and his dark eyes showed so much feeling that the blonde shivered.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke's hand came up to his face and gently he rubbed a thumb over the abused lip.

He could feel Sasuke get closer to his face and as they rocked together he felt the tickling of Sasuke's breath on his cheek. As Sasuke bent down to kiss him, Naruto's mouth opened. There was no struggle, Sasuke was in total control. Their tongues intermingled with one another, and Naruto could taste Sasuke in his mouth, and wanted more.

Moaning into the raven's mouth, Naruto spread his legs wider for him and immediately felt Sasuke's body respond.

Suddenly everything was quicker, hotter and Naruto found himself speeding towards an orgasm that threatened to overcome him.

Sasuke's thrusts became sporadic and Naruto's back began to hurt from the now permanent arch.

And then it began. The toe curling, breath stealing, stomach clenching feeling.

The feeling that tightened Naruto's grip on Sasuke's back.

The feeling that had him crying out with such emotion that it actually hurt.

Sasuke bent down slightly and nipped at Naruto's bottom lip slightly before the blonde turned it into a rough caste kiss.

"Ahhh Sasuke…I-I" He mumbled as Sasuke's smooth movements brought him to the edge before pushing him over so that he tumbled into a world of pleasurable numbness.

Naruto opened his mouth and prepared to vocally express the intensity of his orgasm but Sasuke pushed frantically for another kiss, allowing all his emotion to flow through the contact as his body began to shake.

Teeth clinked and mouths ached until a deep moaned version of Naruto's name spilled over pale lips.

Feeling Naruto moan again as his tanned body clenched around his own gave Sasuke such an intense rush of pleasure that he almost came again.

Breaking apart to bury his face into the warm curve of the blonde's neck, Sasuke slide forward a few times before his body came to a natural stop. He could feel Naruto's pulse racing just under the surface of his burning hot skin and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled the Uchiha further into his contented sated state.

His eyes slid closed and as he breathed in deeply he felt the body below his shudder pleasantly. Propping himself up, after several gorgeous minutes Sasuke smirked and lent down to kiss Naruto, whose eyes were still closed.

Mouth open, he slowly kissed Naruto, enjoying the wet sound of their lips parting as he pulled away. "Mmmm Suke…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to keep the Uchiha on top of him.

But Sasuke had already pulled away, kissed the tanned stomach displayed before him and was pulling up his ridiculously priced black trousers.

Blue eyes, finally opened and watched the raven as he dressed himself, a contented smile plastered over a tanned face. When Sasuke's gaze finally fell back to him he at least had the modesty to blush, realising that he was still naked and sprawled over his bosses desk.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke whispered as he pulled the blonde off the desk. He picked up Naruto's clothes and in response to a tilted head and happy smile began to dress the blonde.

"You're such a bloody child Naruto." Sasuke scolded gently as he zipped up the blonde's trousers.

"Believe it." Naruto grinned. "So...umm are we, I mean, are you-"

"I love you." Sasuke said as he kissed the other boy. "Thank you." Another kiss. "I'm sorry." And another. "I love you." This time accompanied by several more un-Uchiha like kisses. (1)

"You already said that." Naruto beamed, feeling so completely loved up he was a little overwhelmed.

"I am perfectly aware of that dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the other playfully, Sasuke actually laughed at the private joke between them.

Sasuke frowned as the time caught his attention, "Hn. I've got to go."

Naruto pouted slightly, "Yeah I guess, Sakura will wonder where I am. Although I'm not entirely sure she'll miss the limp."

A flash of worry crossed Sasuke's face before he noticed the glint in Naruto's eyes. "Keep saying stupid things and you'll get a limp."

"Bastard."

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke said as he leant in and pressed the blonde up against the desk once more.

"Well obviously I'm not in there am I?" Came a smooth voice as the office door opened and a slightly pissed looking older Uchiha walked in, flowed by a frantically apologising set of personal assistants and receptionists. All of which turned the brightest shade of red when the saw the bosses younger brother apparently trying to eat the face of the cute blonde employee that had wormed his way into all of their lives.

Itachi surveyed the scene coolly, as if it was perfectly normal and said in a voice like ice, "Little brother, if you are quite done fondling my staff then please leave. We will talk about this later."

Sasuke just looked at his brother hating him silently, while Naruto openly stared in horror at all the people that _knew_.

"All of you get out." The small crowd behind the oldest Uchiha jumped and scurried out of the room. "And as for you Uzamaki I do not ex'-"

"Itachi. Leave it. It's not his fault." Sasuke interrupted, moving to stand in front of the blonde.

"I told you to leave."

"I'll go when I'm ready." Sasuke glared turning round to kiss Naruto full on the mouth, whispering, "See you at home ok."

Naruto gulped and nodded. "Bye."

Sasuke walked towards the door, looking so smooth that Naruto could hardly believe that less than 10 minutes ago they had been naked on Itachi's desk. Walking straight past his brother, Sasuke only paused when he got to the door.

As he reached out and opened it he looked over his shoulder at Itachi and said "By the way that desk of yours is really a work of art. Impressively sturdy. Oh and don't work him too hard, I'm not sure if he can walk properly yet."

And with one final smirk Sasuke left the room, leaving a scowling Itachi and a wide eyed redder than red Naruto behind him.

(1)Sasuke says all of this by the way. Sorry if its unclear at all.

Ok so what did you think? Told you it was long and plotless didn't I. Please let me know. Any review I get I will reply, got to put in some effort haven't I! Let me know if this is too graphic and I'll edit it, same goes for mistakes. I don't have a Beta. I'm too damn lazy to write regularly, people just tend to get annoyed.

Thanks for reading x


End file.
